smite_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Thor
Thor, God of Thunder, is a assassin of the Norse pantheon in Smite. Lore Thor, as famous as he is bold, is God of the thundering sky. Yet his hammer, Mjolnir is nearly as famous as he is, and Thor will not be parted from it. Odin, the All-Father, bore many children, but none as well known nor as mighty as Thor, who had the strength to move mountains and the power to call lightning from the sky. Despite these incredible gifts, Thor’s enemies were cunning, bloodthirsty, and numerous. The Frost Giants constantly threatened to invade Asgard requiring every ounce of Thor’s near limitless strength just to keep them at bay. Had the tide truly turned, Asgard might have been destroyed, but a simple prank played by the treacherous Loki ended with the creation of Mjolnir, the legendary hammer, and with it, Thor utterly crushed the Frost Giants. Sif, Thor’s wife, had hair like rays of sun through a cloudy sky, and Loki, being covetous, secretly sheared it off while she slept. Mad with fury, Thor demanded Loki fix this. So, Loki went to the dwarves of Ivaldi who forged a golden crown that would grow equally golden hair, a spear that never missed its mark, and a ship that would never sink. Proud of his treasures, Loki returned to Thor and the other Gods, gave the crown to Sif, then bragged that no greater items could be forged. The dwarf Brokk took offense to this and claimed that he and his brother could do better. Loki bet his head they could not. So, Brokk and his brother forged three items, a ring that made a duplicate every nine days, a golden pig that could fly and swim, and the hammer, Mjolnir, with the power to shatter mountains. As each item was forged, Brokk was bitten fiercely by a fly, yet only on the third did he flinch, causing the short handle on the hammer. When they were done, the dwarves took their artifacts before the Gods and decried Loki’s fly disguise. All the Gods agreed that Brokk and his brother had forged greater items. Loki, ever cunning, declared his neck was not part of the bargain, denying them his head. Mjolnir went to Thor to battle the Frost Giants. Proud and mighty, Thor beat back the evil horde and continues to defend Asgard to this day. With Mjolnir in hand, Thor is an unstoppable force that even other Gods would do well to avoid. Abilities Skins Thor.jpg|Standard ThorRighteousHammer.jpg|Righteous Hammer ThorGolden.jpg|Golden ThorLegendary.jpg|Legendary ThorDiamond.jpg|Diamond ThorHeavyMetal.jpg|Heavy Metal ThorBloodEagle.jpg|Blood Eagle ThorIronGamer.jpg|Iron Gamer ThorWrathofValhalla.jpg|Wrath of Valhalla ThorRagnarokForceX.png|Ragnarok Force X Limited ThorBarbarian.jpg|Barbarian Exclusive ThorOMG.jpg|OMG Old cards ThorHeavyMetalOld.jpg|Heavy Metal Concepts/Models Thor_'Blood_Eagle'_Model.jpg|Blood Eagle by Adam Moore Thor_skin_concept.jpg|Ragnarok Force X by John Bridges Thor_skin_concept3.jpg|Ragnarok Force X by Andy Timm (ptimm) Thor_skin_concept2.jpg|Ragnarok Force X by Andy Timm (ptimm) Thor_model.jpg|Ragnarok Force X by weston reid Videos SMITE God Reveal - Thor, God of Thunder SMITE Know Your Enemy 4 - Thor SMITE Tutorial - Thor, The God of Thunder SMITE in 60 Seconds Thor, The God of Thunder SMITE - New Skin for Thor - Ragnarok Force X SMITE - New Skin for Thor - Barbarian Patch changes * * * External links *Thor's profile page at smitegame.com